


Cecily Road

by boobearsbeanie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearsbeanie/pseuds/boobearsbeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doing his usual 30 miles over the speed limit on the undisturbed road. But this time instead of no cars, there's a police car, and a truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecily Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry if it's shit.. but I tried.

Louis was speeding going about 90 down a 60 mph road, but frankly, he didn’t give a shit. He always did this, speeding down the rarely used road. He had the top to his silver convertible 918 Spyder Porsche - he came from a rich family, where his dad had bought him the Porsche for his 20th birthday this year - down, and the wind ruffling his hair. A cigarette poking out of his mouth, and his whole body fizzling with adrenaline. He had no cares on the open road, all his worries whisked away with the first bout of icy cold air that hit his face. It was a very scenic road even the name was nice “Cicely Road.” And there were not that many houses along the side, two to be exact. The road was mostly lined with a thin layer of pine trees that led into a big expanse of wispy meadows on either side of the road.

The road itself was a nice long stretch of uninterrupted pavement - no potholes or bumps - probably because as far as Louis knew he was the only person to drive on the stretch of 100 miles of road. 100 miles may sound like a lot but going 90 it was only an hour, two if you count going back. But it was beautiful, always smelling faintly of smoke as if every day someone started a huge bonfire along the road. It was especially pretty with all the snow on it, lacing through the thin pine needles and dusting the sides of the road. And Louis loved absolutely every inch of it. As one could guess by the description it was very secluded. No one could interrupt Louis, especially with his phone turned to silent and thrown under the miles of blankets in the passenger seat.

It was very different than Louis’ normal day to day life. Always busy, people always crowding around him, asking him stupid questions about shit he couldn’t even be bothered to remember. He never had a moment to breath for himself. He chuckled to himself, maybe he could convince his dad to buy him someone to breath for him. Now don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loved being wealthy. But he could do without his socialite-y mom always blabbing the newest gossip she’d learned that day. Or his father complaining non-stop about his work problems, or back problems. Or maybe he if he could even just get his sisters to shut up for once.

He absolutely loved his family, it’s just they could be a bit over-bearing sometimes. But they are very supportive of him. Especially when he came out as gay none of them were fazed one bit and loved him just the same. And that could be difficult because of their social status where every family had to be “perfect.” Everyone one knew that each family had a dirty little secret, though, I mean they all are humans after all. Not that Louis is his family’s secret. Once he came out they shouted it loud and proud from the rooftops. Deciding that the families that stayed friends were nice and should be kept close and the ones that distanced themselves should have all contact with the Tomlinsons lost immediately.

  
Louis tried to free his mind from thoughts of his family and focus on the front of his car eating up the road at a fast pace. He turned up the radio right in the middle of some country song that he had never heard but decided to roll with it and blast it from his speakers, but even so it was barely audible over the roar or the wind and engine. He closed his eyes, not caring that he couldn’t see the road, he already knew where he was going. Enjoying the cool air whipping his face. He only opened his eyes when he felt the tell-tale bump that meant he was passing over the small concrete bridge. He smiled, life was at it’s best when he was on Cecily Road. He just sat there smiling until he heard something he’d never heard before on this road - another car. Specifically a cop car. And to be even more specific it’s light were blinking and the annoying alarm interrupting his thoughts. He huffed out a sigh and decided he couldn't care less if he got a ticket or ended up in jail for running aways from a cop because the police had never stopped him before, why now? So he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and he went flying. Almost going 130 mph down the road. He mentally thanked his dad for getting him this car that could have gone from zero to 186 mph in 19.9 seconds flat.

Also glad that Cecily Road still had a good long stretch of about around 60 miles left. He checked his rearview mirror and saw that the cop had fallen behind by quite a lot. He smirked to himself, that’ll show the cops that Tommo is not afraid of no one. He continued down the road his speed increasing ever so slightly, the windshield had forgotten how to do it’s job going this fast and his hair was whipped all the way back. He looked behind him again deciding to keep his eyes on the cop because the road was straight and there were no other cars. He gradually got farther and father away from the cop. He smiled, nothing ever stopped him. Not even the cops. He’d had a few bouts with the law enforcement. Once at a “highly dignified” party hosted buy his friend Eleanor, where illegal substances had a play in. Another when he had been caught stealing from a high end store called Germany with a few other people who he’d now forgotten. Not that he didn’t have enough money to buy the damn store, he just loved the rush or adrenaline he got. And a few other occurrences, but after all of them his father had payed his bail and for everyone involved, to keep quiet. So he could give less of a shit if he got arrested today. He switched his eyes back onto the road and his smile immediately dropped. A huge 18 wheeler was coming straight at him, it’s horn just starting to blare. “Fuck,” he breathed closing his eyes. He then slammed the brakes and swerved to the side of the road. He had very luckily drove into a patch off the side of the road where there were no trees. The deep snow that had built up in a small dip stopping his car completely. He peeked one eye open and sighed a breath of relief. He got away from that pretty damn lucky. Not a scratch on him, and hopefully none on his car. He watched the truck drive away, still blowing it’s horn. He tried to look at the license number so he could have someone to sue. Louis then saw the cop car pull up in the side of the road, lights turned off and alarm gone silent. He then got really pissed. This was that goddamn cop’s fault. Fuming, got put of his car and slammed the door, marching over the cop car.

  
“Excuse me! Mister officer? You are a no good son of a bitch!” He paused to catch his breath. “I swear to god, you could have fucking killed me! And who the fuck was I disturbing by going down this road? Huh? No fucking one that’s who. I mean why the fuck was your ass on this road anyways? Aren’t there more popular roads than this one? With muc-,” He stopped when the door opened. He had expected a fat old man (no offense) with nothing better to do than chase a 20 year old boy down a deserted street. But instead a younger guy who looked like a freakin’ model stepped out. His blue uniform fitted snugly against his broad shoulders and obviously fit torso. Long curls poked out of his hat, and holy shit, Louis had no words. He took off his sunglasses, and who the fuck even wears sunglasses when there is not a bright spot in the sky? This guy apparently. That gave Louis a little confidence. But after he took off this glasses revealing the prettiest green eyes Loui’d ever seen, his heart stuttered a bit. The officer smirked at Louis newfound silence and opened his mouth to speak.

  
“Well, sir, as you might not know it is against the law to speed. Especially when you’re going 30 miles over the speed limit. And as you somehow didn’t notice, you were disturbing someone. That nice truck that could have run you over in two seconds flat. And possibly, if you hadn’t been speeding you wouldn’t have almost totaled your expensive car, and your life.” He finished in a smug tone. Louis fish mouthed at this, still dazed by his smooth, slow voice. Louis cleared his throat.

  
“Well, sir,” he mimicked, “Maybe if you hadn’t started chasing me in the first place I wouldn’t have almost killed myself. And I might have been able to stop my car and see the truck in the first place.” Louis said with a smirk. The man raised his eyebrows.  
“I’m going to have to see your license and registration please. Also I’m going to have to give you a ticket for speeding. As well as write you up for resisting and disrespecting a cop. So go get you license.” He said firmly. Louis opened his mouth to speak but the cop beat in to it. “Now.” He said. Louis sighed and turned around walking towards his car. He thought he heard a small intake of breath from behind him. He smirked (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately), he had many wonderful features. But his butt was definitely the best. While walking back he swayed his hips a teeny bit more that necessary. And when he went to get his license, instead of opening the door the bent over it so his ass was in full view to the cop. He rummaged through his console until he found the small little card. When got back up the officer was behind him biting his lip. Louis smirked, again.  
“Like what you see, officer?” He said in flirty tone. The officer blinked a couple times and lifted his head.

  
“N-no,” he cleared his throat. “No, now please hand me you license and registration.” He said firmly. Louis bit his lip in what he thought was a sexy way and handed him the license, batting his eyes innocently. The cop seemed in a daze for about a second then snapped back to attention and took the card. He checked it over.

  
“Louis Tomlinson.” He read. Louis almost died at the way his name sounded coming from the cops plump lips. “I’ve heard of your family.” Louis rolled his eyes.

  
“Who hasn’t?” He said rhetorically. The cop raised his eyebrows and handed the card back to Louis, who tried to push it into a pocket but couldn’t find one seeing that he had decided to wear his jegging like pants today that only had fake pockets. But he shouldn’t be complaining since they made his ass look spectacular. He walked back to the car and did his little thing of bending over, but this time when he went back up he was pushed back down.

  
He felt hot breath next to his ear. “You little fucking tease,” growled the cop whose voice had gotten huskier and seemed to drop lower - if that was possible. His curls brushing against Louis’ cheek. The cop then bit his earlobe, sucking lightly. Louis’ breath hitched in his throat. The cop lowered his mouth to Louis’ neck mouthing against the sensitive skin. The cop then ground his crotch into Louis’s bum. “Can you feel what you’ve done to me?” The cop questioned. Louis whimpered and nodded. Feeling the cop’s hard erection pressing against him. “M’ Harry by the way,” he mumbled into his ear, moving back down to Louis’ neck. Louis moaned and tilted his head back giving Harry more access to his neck. He nibble on the skin that connected Louis’ neck to his ear and Louis sighed pushing back more into Harry. Harry smiled into his neck having found his sweet spot where he started to bite a bruising hickey into. Louis ground his bum back into Harry’s clothed crotch. Harry moaned, his mouth stuttering a little against Louis’ neck. He was glad Louis couldn’t see his face because he was blushing a rosy pink at how fast his erection had grown, he felt like a hormonal teenager. Louis gained a little confidence at the feeling of Harry against him and ground back harder, biting his lip fiercely. Harry pinched his eyes shut, Louis bum feeling like absolute heaven against his crotch. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of Louis. He moaned at the thought and did all he could to get closer to Louis. Louis, taking advantage of his sandwiched position, had started to push his crotch against the car.

They both panted hard, Harry whining low in his throat, then flipping Louis around to face him. They both looked into each other’s eyes, their faces red, and their breath coming out in little puffs. Harry smirked and pulled Louis up by his collar, and into bruising kiss. They both moaned into the kiss. Louis loving Harry’s soft plump lips against his thinner, slightly chapped ones. “Jump,” Harry breathed into Louis’ lips. Louis wrapped his thick muscular thighs around Harry’s waist, his big hands going under Louis’s bum. He started stumbling the short distance towards his car because it had more room than Louis’ sport car. He grabbed the handle to the back door and flung it open, both of them tumbling right in. Harry laid down on the seats gripping Louis’ waist as he straddled him. Louis reached back closing the door before reconnecting their lips.

  
“Shirt,” Louis breathed out. He then ripped Harry’s shirt open, some buttons flying out. He was going to need to fix that before tomorrow’s patrol. Louis looked down at Harry’s exposed chest. He gave moan of approval, Harry was really fit and he had tattoos inked into his tan skin. All Louis wanted to do was run his tongue up and down his chest and trace over his tattoos.

  
“And you,” Harry said looking at Louis’ shirt. He lifted it over his head and discard it off to the side. He suddenly felt heat rush to cheeks as he folded his arms over the pudge of his stomach. “Don’e hide yourself darling, you're absolutely beautiful,” Louis felt a new rush of heat climd onto his cheeks, timidly taking his arms away and putting them on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled up at him.

  
“Can I suck you off?” Louis blurted out. Harry moaned out and nodded. Louis made his way teasingly slow down Harry’s torso, licking down his happy trial. He then breathed over his clothed erection, looking up at Harry for some kind of reassurance. Harry nodded, trying to not look too eager, although this is all he’d wanted since he’s seen Louis step out of his car. Louis slowly unbuttoned Harry’s pants. He then pulled down the zip and pushed his pants down to Harry’s tattooed ankles, shoes thrown off some time between getting in the car and now.

He went back to Harry’s boxers and judging by the bulge he was by no means “small.” Louis gave a small gulp, then pulled his boxers down to where his pants were. Harry gave a little sigh of relief as his erection popped out and slapped up against his stomach. A little bit of pre-cum smearing across his toned stomach. Louis marveled at the size for a bit. And he was a little above average, but Harry surpassed him by far. He took the thick girth in his hand, his fingertips barely touching. He gave a tentative pump, his thumb swiping over the angry red head and collecting the pre-cum on his finger. He heard Harry’s breath hitch, and felt his fingers tangle in his fringe. Louis looked back up at Harry who was looking down through hooded lust-blown eyes, he gave a little nod as if to say go on. Louis gave a little un-noticed by Harry shake of his head, telling himself to regain his confidence and take control of the situation. He then licked a fat stripe along the vein that ran along Harry’s member. Harry let out a loud moan at the contact and gave a little tug to Louis hair. Louis smirked and pushed himself all the way down on Harry, his nose brushing his happy trail. He mentally praised himself for having no gag-reflex.

  
“O-oh fuck, Louis.” Harry moaned out. Louis looked up batting his eyes innocently. “Fuck baby. You look so pretty with your lips around my big cock.” He let out a strangled moan as Louis started to bob up and down, hollowing his cheeks and pushing his tongue up against the underside of his cock. “Your such a cockslut, I bet you do this every time a man pulls out his dick,” Harry moaned. Louis looked up through his eyelashes and shook his head no as well as he could. Harry continued moaning loving the warm heat that was Louis expert mouth. “Or am I the only one? I bet you love sucking my big fat dick. I knew you would, right from the moment you walked out of that car. I just wanted to cum all over your pretty eyelashes and cheekbones.” Louis moaned around Harry’s dick, sending vibrations of pleasure though his body. He went down to touch himself, unbuttoning his pants. “N-no, you’ve been such a bad boy Louis, you don’t get to touch yourself.” Louis whimpered pulling off Harry’s member to let himself breath. He got in one breath before Harry was tugging him back down. “You think you get a break? Huh? Well no you don’t. Fucking making me chase you, and then cursing me out? A cop? You have some fucking nerve. Then teasing me that fucking gorgeous ass? Damn it. When you went to get your license I just wanted to fuck you right then and there.” Harry spit out with a certain anger to his voice. “Leaning over the car? I bet you wanted me to see that amazing ass. I bet you were trying to get me to fuck you, your such a slut. Getting a cop to fuck you, when I’m supposed to be arresting you.” Louis moaned closing his eyes. Harry then groaned has he felt Louis’ glorious tongue swirl around his tip. “S-st-stop. If you keep going I’m going to cum right now.” Louis pulled off with a loud pop, looking absolutely sinful with tears in his eyes and raw red lips, spit all down his chin. Harry moaned and pulled Louis up into a bruising kiss. He moaned tasting himself on Louis.

  
Harry then pulled Louis up so his bum was resting on his chest and he pulled off Louis’ pants. Louis gave moan of relief after having cock restrained for so long. Harry gave his cock a stroke before pulling Louis’ ass up to his mouth. Louis melted onto him. Harry’s tongue started to trace around Louis’ tight hole. He tasted musky but sweet; Harry liked it. He pushed his tongue into Louis hole wriggling it around. Louis moaned loudly, gripping Harry’s curls and pushing himself farther down on Harry’s face. Harry pulled a hand up to Louis face signaling for him to suck on the two he had up. Louis nudged a third up and started sucking diligently on his long digits. Harry pulled his fingers out and pushed his index into Louis’ hole alongside his tongue. “Oh fuck yeah, Harry,” he moaned starting to rock gently against his finger. Harry curled his finger just so, so it hit Louis’ prostate. Louis gave little yelp of pleasure before rocking a bit harder against him, his thighs tightening their hold on Harry’s head. Harry added another finger starting to scissor his fingers to open him up. Harry added his third and final finger and Louis started to properly ride his fingers. “O-okay I’m ready, I’m ready,” Louis moaned backing up onto Harry’s chest. Harry gasped air then looked down at Louis.

  
“We don’t have any lube,” Harry said looking worried. Louis lay down on Harry pressing their erections together. He pressed his mouth to Harry’s ear.

  
“Fuck me raw,” he whispered, smirking. Harry’s eyes widened.

  
“What a-about a condom?” he breathed. Louis raised his eyebrows, leaning down again.

  
“Are you clean?” Harry nodded. “Then come in me.” Harry’s breath hitched and fumbled to flip them over.“Wait, wait. Wanna ride you.” Louis breathed out.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Okay,” Harry said nodding, resting himself on his forearms. He watched as Louis backed up towards his crotch. Louis spit onto Harry’s cock slicking him up best he could, before he grabbed the base and lifted himself up guiding him towards his hole. He held his breath has felt the tip against his fluttering hole. Harry’s breath became shallow as Louis pushed the head in. He winced feeling the drag against his sensitive skin. He slowly started sinking down, the burn and pleasure balancing each other out. Harry lifted his hands to Louis’s waist, gently helping him push down. Now, Harry’s cock would have hurt with a condom and lube, and doing it raw was quite a struggle. He sank down the last inch, letting out a shaky breath. “So good Lou, such a good job,” Harry moaned, resisting the urge to start fucking up into his tight heat. Louis gave a weak smile at the nickname. After a couple minutes Louis gave a small nod.

  
“Ok,” he said more to himself than Harry. He slowly starting fucking himself down on Harry’s cock. He moaned out, the pain suddenly turning into pleasure. He picked up a faster pace bouncing up down on Harry. He looked down at Harry, who’s mouth was agape, his eyelids fluttering, and his eyebrows furrowed.

  
“Fuck Lou so tight, ugh your so amazing.” Louis moaned at that bending down so he could connect their lips in a heated kiss. Harry started fucking up into him and guiding Louis hips in time with his thrusts. They both moaned into their kiss at the intense feeling of pleasure they both felt. “Oh oh shit, yeah Lou,” Harry groaned leaning his head back in pleasure. Louis whined high in his throat, biting into the exposed column of Harry’s throat. They were both breathing hard, the loud slap of skin very clear in the confined space.

  
“Oh my god Harry, fuck me harder.” Louis moaned his legs getting tired. Harry flipped them over without pulling out, and started ramming hard into Louis. Louis screamed out, gripping Harry’s biceps, his head lolling back. “Har-Harry I’m close.”  
“Me too,” Harry huffed out. Louis reached down to stroke himself but Harry batted his hand away. “Wanna see you come untouched,” Louis moaned at that, wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso. Every time Harry thrust he hit Louis prostate dead on, killing the smaller boy with pleasure.

  
“I- I’m gonna-,” Louis started before his cock started spurting white ribbons across both their torsos. He squeezed his eyes shut, screaming from the intense pleasure. Harry moaned as he felt Louis hole contracting around him. He followed Louis suit within two more thrusts, his head falling into the crook of Louis’s neck before coming buried deep inside him.

  
The two lay there breathing heavily for a minute before Harry pulled out making Louis whine from the emptiness. Harry placed a sloppy kiss on Louis’ mouth before looking straight into eyes, “You’re still arrested.” He said dead serious. Louis mouth fell open before Harry laughed breaking into smile. “I’m kidding,” He laughed. Louis rolled his eyes playfully slapping his chest.

  
“Waita, ruin this gorgeous post-sex moment,” He said. Harry gave him adoring smile.  
“Actually, I would like to take you out on a date, if you’re okay that,” Harry questioned losing his confidence for a second.

  
“No. You almost killed.” Louis said seriously. It was Harry’s turn for his mouth to fall open with disappointment. Louis smiled, “I’m kidding.” He said, mocking Harry. Harry sighed with relief. “I would love to go on a date with you,” Louis said, smiling. Harry smiled right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good at endings as you can probably tell, I hope the smut was okay, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be to write. I hope you liked it though!


End file.
